Golden Age and Beyond
by hp-pj nutter
Summary: AU ! Peter and Edmund are brothers. Susan and Lucy are best friends. They become friends and go to Narnia a bit of romance and some battles and you have got yourself a story enjoy ! :D


**Hey HP-PJ Nutter here. I am really excited about this story and I had to put it up. I want to dedicate this story to my cousin who passed away earlier this year after a six month battle with breast cancer. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

No Edmund. Edmund no please come back to me! EDMUND!

Lucy woke with a start. She had no idea what that dream was about. She didn't even know anyone called Edmund. She thought she had also seen Susan and a blonde haired boy with her in the dream.

"I wonder what that was all about" she thought. She jumped when she heard her alarm go off for school. She was in year nine at St Andrews School in Surrey. She attended there with her best friend Susan. She turned off her alarm and then rolled out of bed. Lucy got up and got in the shower. The house was still as her Aunt and Uncle wouldn't wake up until she had already left for school as Lucy finished in the shower her mobile rang.

Luckily her Uncle was a wealthy man and she had a whole side of the house to herself so she wouldn't wake them up in the morning. Lucy loved her Uncle and he her. She was the last piece of his baby sister he had and he treasured Lucy like she was one of his own. Her aunt didn't feel the same way. Polly had been trying for children for years but was never able to conceive and so she disconnected herself from emotions to children. Polly loved Lucy in her own way and Lucy knew that but she sometimes would like a mother figure in her life.

Anyway back to the phone call. It was Susan.

"Hey Lu." Susan said bubbly. "My dad wondered if you wanted a lift to school today as he is going into the office a bit later than expected?" Lucy smiled and thanked Susan and answered yes. She hung up with her best friend and made her way down her private staircase into the kitchen. She sat and had a bowl of cereal while she waited for Susan.

When Susan and her dad arrived, Lucy picked up her bag and headed out of the door. Lewis dropped the two girls off at the front of the school and told them to have a good day. As they walked in the girls chatted while everyone moved out of their way. Susan and Lucy were both popular and everyone knew who they were but they kept to themselves, only sometimes sitting with more people.

In the distance, Olivia Winters was looking at Lucy in distain. Olivia was the type of girl who had everything but still thought she deserved more. She was jealous of Lucy's wealth, beauty and popularity. She didn't understand that Lucy had gained these things through being honest and trust worthy, Olivia thought she had everything handed to her and she didn't like it. While Lucy chatted to Susan unaware of where she was going, Olivia came over and bashed straight into her, Lucy was falling before she could do anything about it but luckily someone caught her before she hit the ground.

Lucy looked up and saw the boy from her dream. He had the same hair colour and style. He even had the same beautiful blue eyes. Lucy blushed and he helped her back to a standing position and Lucy said;

"Thank you, for stopping me from falling," giving him a radiant smile, "I'm Lucy James." She held out her hand for him to shake. Taking it the boy answered;

"It wasn't a problem couldn't have a pretty girl like you hurting herself now could we," He winked at Lucy making her blush again, "I'm Edmund Pevensie." Lucy caught her breath at his name but didn't show it. She smiled at Edmund again and then Susan coughed slightly making Lucy jump and say;

"Oh yes Edmund this is my best friend Susan Cooper, Susan this is Edmund Pevensie." They shook hands and Edmund realised that his brother was coming over to him. He looked at the two girls and said;

"Susan, Lucy this is my twin brother Peter," Edmund gestured to him, "Peter this is Susan Cooper and Lucy James." Peter smiled warmly at the girls and shook their hands.

"Well it was nice to meet you boys but classes start any minute now. So why don't we meet up for lunch and we can get to know each other better." Lucy said looking at her companions. She saw Peter and Susan sneak glances at each other with the other noticing and said yes. Lucy looked at Edmund, who had been looking at her the whole time and he nodded aswell. She smiled to them all and Susan said;

"We'll see you later then boys." She then dragged Lucy by the arm to their first class both giggling and whispering to each other as they went. Once they had left the two boys looked at each other and said;

"Wow!" Peter looked like he had been kicked in the gut. Edmund had a similar expression on his face. They looked at each other and laughed heading towards their first lesson.

Over the passing weeks the four teenagers got closer and became best friends. They clicked together and balanced out each other's emotions and personalities. In school everyone could see that the four had finally found people that they felt comfortable with. Once when Lucy was being hit on by some guys, the kids in the court yard could see she was uncomfortable. Will Pace, the boy who had started on Lucy, said;

"Hey sweetheart, how about giving us a kiss?" Will mocked " I heard that you were willing to give it to anyone that wanted it. Is that true pretty little rich girl?" Lucy looked scared but confident at the same time and said;

"Leave me alone Pace. Or you will regret it."

"Oh and why is that?"

Just as Will said that he heard two voices say from behind him;

"Because you would have to deal with us." No one had ever seen Peter and Edmund Pevensie angrier than they had that day. Let's just say that Will Pace would never go near Lucy James or Susan Cooper after that.

That was just at school. All the parents and Lucy's aunt and uncle had met the others and approved of the friendship. They could see their children coming out from their shells and were happy that it was the relationships that helped them do it. The adults agreed that every Friday night the kids could go between houses and have sleepovers. It was one particular Friday night, when the teenagers were staying at Lucy's that something happened that changed all of their lives forever.

They decided to explore Lucy's house, seeing as her aunt and uncle were away for the weekend. Their parents knew they were responsible enough to look after the house and so allowed them to stay with Lucy for the weekend. They also knew that their kids needed to work out their feelings for each other and decided this was the best way to do it.

Now as they explored every part of Lucy's house the more wondrous things they found. Finally they came to the last room. They eagerly opened the door just to find a wardrobe in it. They decided to see what was in the wardrobe. They entered one by and one an started yelling at each other the more they moved into the wardrobe the colder it get when suddenly all four of them feel on the cold floor the difference was there was actual snow.

The kids soon found the beavers and Mr Tumnus who told them about the prophecy.

Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,

And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

Sit at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done.

Lucy and Susan looked at each other in amazement. How could these two girls from Surrey be heroes? In 2012 the only heroes you heard about was those from fairy tales and the soldiers in Iraq and Afghanistan. The boys seemed to be having similar thoughts but before they could questioned the faun and beavers anymore they heard barking and running animals. The beavers and Mr Tumnus quickly stood up and motioned the four towards the underground tunnel the beavers had under their house.

Peter and Edmund made sure the girls were ahead of them as the so called "Queen's" wolves followed them. They were helped by a fox at the other end of the tunnel and the wolves were gone. The White Witch wasn't going to give up trying to find the teenagers so they went with the beavers and Mr Tumnus to find Aslan.

The trip to find Aslan was long and dangerous. Father Christmas came and gave the children each a tool that would help them in the upcoming battle. The fact that he had come though meant that winter was over and the iced over lake was beginning to crack. As the gorge got smaller, Peter put Susan on his back and Edmund had Lucy on his as they made their way quickly but carefully down the mountain side. They again escaped the wolves and found their way to Aslan's camp. Each child was trained in an area where they most showed passion. Both of the boys were natural swordsmen and Susan was a natural archer. Lucy, however was special, she was a great swordsmen but could also shoot arrow as naturally as Susan.

As the battle approached the kids paired off more. Peter and Susan were spending every last second that they could with each other as did Lucy and Edmund. After training you could usual find Susan and Peter in the boy's tent looking over plans for the battle both sitting closely to each other. Lucy and Edmund could always be found laying out in the field looking up at the stars and talking about anything and everything. Aslan had disappeared that night saying he had work to be done.

He had not returned by morning and no one knew where he was. Peter took the lead against the witch. Just as they were leaving to go to the battle grounds. Peter had Susan on the back of his horse and he turned around and kissed her square on the mouth and said;

"At least if I don't make it I won't regret never having done that." Susan blushed and gave him another kiss and they told him to ride. Peter and Susan were going to be on the main battle field with Lucy and Edmund commanding the archers on the mountain tops. As they got up their though Lucy and Edmund turned to each other at the same time and kissed each other. They stepped back after a moment and laughed. Both whispering "Be careful".

Lucy finally understood her dream all those months ago after a few at battle. Peter was fighting a minotaur and the White Witch was coming towards him. Edmund saw her going towards his brother and jumped from above her and broke her magic stick. She retaliated by stabbing him in the stomach. Peter went mental after that and he charged at the woman. They fought for about five minutes and then Aslan turned up. He killed the White Witch and the remaining three teenagers ran to their fallen member. Peter got there first telling his brother he was going to be okay. Susan was their next both of them closer to him than Lucy was. Susan laid his head in her lap and when Lucy got over to then she used her cordial to revive him. At first they thought it hadn't worked and Lucy screamed "No Edmund. Edmund no please come back to me! EDMUND!" She started sobbing and Peter hugged her also in tears. When they heard;

"Stay away from my girlfriend, you have your own." Lucy and Peter let go of each other to see Edmund looking half joking and half serious and Susan smiling with amusement at his words. They had a big group hug which ended with Lucy and Susan kissing their boyfriends.

After their coronation, Aslan left, knowing that Narnia was in safe hands. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy stayed sitting on their thrones for a little while eating their food. When a slow song started playing. Edmund stood up moved over the Lucy and bowed before her and asked;

"Would Her Majesty like to dance?" with a slight cockiness to his voice and a wink. Lucy answered with;

"Of course, Your Highness." The two held hands and went onto the dance floor followed by Peter and Susan and their subjects moved of the dance floor so as to watch their Kings and Queens dance and hoping one day that they would marry.

**And there's the first chapter! I hope you liked and please review it means everything to me :-D. Also check out some of my other stories if you haven't already. My plan for this one is to write a few scenes from a few of their years as actual rulers of Narnia. I will then make them go back and write ones for the Prince Caspian and Dawn Treader. **


End file.
